


A Brief Moment In Time

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exchange between Bucky and Steve. Contains mild spoilers for CA:CW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately before Bucky is refrozen.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, but it's one a.m. and I wanted to get this up before bed. I'll edit it later this morning.

Steve reached out to run his hand through Bucky’s hair, hyperconscious of T’Challa standing only a few yards away. Steve was incredibly grateful that T’Challa was willing to do this, but the thought of losing Bucky again when he'd only just gotten him back stung. He ran his thumb idle across Bucky's cheek, and said,  
“You're absolutely sure about this, Buck?”  
“I am. Steve, I…I...” Bucky stopped, and looked towards the ground.  
“I know, Bucky, I know, me too.” Bucky met Steve’s eyes, a brief look of hope crossing his face. Steve placed his hand on Bucky's right shoulder, and helped him into a standing position. Bucky leaned into Steve, tucking his head into Steve’s shoulder and snaking his arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him into a tight hug that seemed to last hours.

Bucky was the first to pull back, and when he met Steve's eyes he smiled softly, getting a bright smile in return. Slowly, their faces began to move closer, and both felt their hearts nearly stop as nearly seventy years of penned emotions came to head in a thought stopping kiss. Bucky pressed himself even closer to Steve, and felt his mouth open slightly as if by its own will. Steve took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, either forgetting or no longer caring that they were not alone in the room.

Finally, both parties pulled back to breath, smiling and leaning their foreheads together. Steve held Bucky's hand in his.  
“I love you, Bucky. I'm going to find a way to help you.”  
“Love you, too, Steve. Don't get yourself in too much trouble without me.”

They stood together in silence for several moments, exchanging one final kiss before Bucky walked over to the chamber. And if T’Challa noticed that they both had tears welling in their eyes, threatening to spill over, he said nothing about it.


End file.
